


sweet dreams

by exids



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exids/pseuds/exids
Summary: in which jiwoo keeps dreamingof a beautiful girl and slowly develops feelings for her





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED   
> __________

It's snowy and dark when Jiwoo arrives to a house, she knocks on the door softly, maybe too softly, waiting for a response. It wasn't as if it was freezing outside, though it was snowing nonstop, it felt warm for some reason. Like something was happily inviting her into that house, it felt like home in a way. Jiwoo knocks a few times, hoping for an answer, her curiosity wanting her to enter the house, but no response.

So Jiwoo walks around the house, to look for a window of some sort. "Ah ha!" She says loudly when she finally sees one. Jiwoo heads over to the window and peeks. There she sees a girl, a beautiful girl. Jiwoo tilts her head in curiosity, the girl was just sitting there, reading a book. Maybe she didn’t knock hard enough for her to hear. Jiwoo wanted to be in there, something was telling her she was meant to be in there. 

She felt weird watching someone, almost feeling like a stalker. But she couldn't get her eyes off the girl, her beautiful eyes and the way she looked so focused on her book had Jiwoo staring in awe. Jiwoo stood like that for what felt like hours, before walking back to the front door. As she raised her hand to knock, she felt the world start to go away. 

It’s a rainy day when Jiwoo wakes up, she hears the pitter patter of the rain as she lays in bed, not wanting to get up. She closes her eyes, thinking of the slowly fading dream and wanting five more minutes of sleep. She felt exhausted but she could only blame herself for the four hours of sleep she got. But being a college student and having a part time job was hard to juggle, especially for someone who procrastinates. Last night Jiwoo had finished a whole paper, that she had two weeks to research, draft and finalize, in one night. She wondered how her professor would look when he saw she submitted it at four AM on a saturday, it wouldn't be the first time. 

Who was that girl that she dreamed about? Jiwoo tried to think of anyone in her life that looked like that mysterious girl, but no one came to mind. She only slept for about four hours, but it felt like she watched that girl for ten years. Why did she feel so warm? Why did it feel like that’s where she is meant to be? She didn't quite know why she was overthinking a dream, its not as if she would have the same dream again.

Jiwoo gets up to open her blinds, her eyes squinting as the sun's rays blind her, she smiles. Even though she now regrets taking hyunjins morning shift, it was nice getting up early. She'd only be working from eight to twelve which wasn’t too bad. Plus, she needed to forget that dream. 

Jiwoo was almost done with her shift, she worked in a small coffee shop which was the typical job to have when you're a college student. It had been a busy morning, but it started to calm down as it got closer to noon. As she finished up with the last customer, Heejin walked in, Jiwoo smiles as that means her shift is over. 

"Hello, Jiwoo" Heejin says as she walks behind the counter, dropping off her stuff and getting ready to start her shift. Jiwoo and Heejin were pretty good friends, if Jiwoo needed someone to hang with and laugh with she'd go to Heejin.

"Hey, how've you been?" She asks.

"Pretty good, I need a break from school though," she pouts, "it's getting stressful." 

"Me too, I got like five minutes of sleep, but you'll make it through this" Jiwoo says, walking over to Heejin to pat her on the back with a small smile.

"Thank you Jiwoo, you got this too!" Heejin exclaims with a happy smile, putting on her work hat. Jiwoo smiles back widely, giving her a thumbs up as she puts her coat on and leaves. It was starting to get chilly as november started. 

\--- ❤︎ ---

Snow. That’s all there was. For miles and miles there was just snow. For some reason Jiwoo kept walking, as if she expected to find something, but there was nothing. 

She felt as if she was walking for hours, like she kept going back to the start. She considered stopping, since it seemed hopeless, but some part of her told her to keep going. That it would be worth it. That’s when Jiwoo saw a figure in the far distance, it seemed like a person.

"Hello?" She yelled, expecting an answer as she continued walking towards the person. But there was only the sound of the snow blowing. Jiwoo started to get closer, she could make out the person now. It was a girl she had seen before, the one who makes her feel at ease. Jiwoo squinted as the girl began to fade, she couldn't lose her when she was almost to her, so she began running. She ran towards the girl, wanting to see her up close, she had so many questions. But as she was steps away from her, she woke up.

Jiwoo didn't know how long she laid there for, she felt confused. She wondered if she had ever seen the girl, but maybe she shouldn't overthink it, it had only happened twice. So she went on wth her day, trying to forget about it. But no matter how much she tried to brush it to the back of her mind, it was the only thing she kept thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s pretty slow rn and i’m worried most will find it boring, but it is slow burn. chapters are short for now !


End file.
